See It Hear It Speak It
by EverySupport
Summary: Brick, Boomer, and Butch don't immediately realize they screwed up when they messed with the wrong person. They realize it 10 years later when they are still suffering from the consequences. BrickxBoomer.
1. Chapter 1

First story woo!

This story was inspired by faultyandroid, Reposhillo, Ukaneful, and all the others who write the joyful pairing of RRBcest.

More info in the end A/N!

Please enjoy!

* * *

They say there are two types of superpowered people in this world.

Superheroes and supervillains. But that was looking at it with a black-and-white, child-like lens. Superheroes can be dicks and supervillains can be pleasant people. Different things must be taken into account like personality, background, living situation, and even age.

The Powerpuff Girls for instance. Three adorable, pleasant, caring superheroes. The best and most powerful heroines on the planet. But they aren't always perfect. Sometimes they are ill-mannered and selfish and make careless mistakes. But they are only 6 years old after all. They may underestimate opponents from time to time but they are wise enough to learn from their mistakes because they are being raised by an affectionate, intelligent father in a city that loves them.

The Rowdyruff Boys on the other hand, are the opposite. Also adorable, but mean-spirited, selfish, nasty little bullies with nary a nice moment to recount. They are hated and feared by all of Townsville. They too were only 6 years old but they lived, for the most part, alone in a cabin they stole from a rage-fueled monster; and the only parental guidance comes from an evil monkey and an evil demon (during the very rare times anything resembling 'parenting' happens). So they didn't think about 'underestimating'. That wasn't even in their vocabulary. There's only 'the other guy got lucky'.

So they attacked their latest victim with a gusto, completely carefree of the consequences. They beat the small creature with their fists, dragged it through the pointed tree branches, and laughed manically as they threw it in the mud. Even now, they floated over it, clutching their stomachs and kicking their legs as they howled with laughter so hard it was almost painful. They didn't see themselves as 'villains'. Evil for sure, but villain was the dorky label put on all of the OTHER dorky losers who kept getting their butts kicked by the Powerpuff Girls. In their minds, they are cool, evil boys who just had fun. And that's really all this is.

Fun.

Except of course, for the underestimated victim. The tiny creature dragged itself out of the mud puddle and looked up at the three boys who were completely unaware that it knew so much about them already.

Brick, the arrogant, talkative leader. He didn't lead anything, he just _talked_. Bossed around really! He made every command, every insult, every taunt! His laugh was the loudest and the meanest. With long red hair, big red eyes, and even a striking signature red hat to go along with it, he could easily command attention just by walking down the street. And yet he used his voice the most and the loudest.

Boomer, so eager it was almost adorable. In fact with his messy blond hair and big blue eyes, he actually looked sort of cute even while kicking in its face. He was the most expressive with those eyes in fact. They were always looking, rapidly moving, making sure to catch any and all attention on him. When it was his turn to attack he made sure the creature_ noticed_ him while doing his move. He made sure to catch the reaction, both of the creature and especially his brothers to a 'rad move'. Though he clearly had as much fun as his brothers, with him there appeared to be this little fear almost, that all that he does (and him as a person) will be brushed off, unnoticed, or deemed 'lame'.

And then there's Butch. Almost forgettable really. His black hair and green color scheme helped him blend into the nighttime forest so well, that it should be forgiven for forgetting there is a third until _three_ punches hit it at the same time. He also doesn't have much of a presence vocally. Brick already talked the most but Boomer threw in his own insults here and there (even if they didn't make sense). Butch however, either enthusiastically agreed with the other two or simply did not speak. It could have been overexcitement. His rapid movements and twitchiness, even while he was still, indicated that he wanted to spend more of his energy on action and moving than talking. But he listened perfectly well to his brothers. Their insults (when they made sense) had a swift and almost witty add-on when Butch did talk. Clearly he was paying attention, even when it looked like he wasn't. He must be so used to listening then.

Speaking of, the creature was forced to listen to three boys laugh at his misery. Through the laughs, Brick was _still_ trying to get an insult out and Boomer tried to open his eyes to see the pain in front of him.

Their cohesiveness was almost precious. Their bond, despite their background and current parenthood and social situation, was almost endearing. But the creature was a fledgling god-like, demon creature just fresh from training. He wanted to be as wise as his mentors and the wisest way to be wise is to teach a lesson.

These boys had so many lessons to learn, that they were going to learn _all_ of them by losing something they really, really care about.

Recklessly, the creature muttered a chant under its breath and used its powers on them. It did not think of what it was doing, whether or not it will help, or anything actually wise. Just emotionally motivated revenge for a vacation trip gone sour thanks to three little boys. The boys stopped laughing and started screaming when a red beam hit them and appeared to be shocking them. It only took a few seconds for the red beam to slowly return to the creature's hands. The Rowdyruffs then fell into the circle on their backs, all three knocked out cold.

The creature had no idea what it took from the boys until it powered down. Once it did find out, it panicked a little until it could convince itself that these three abilities are the perfect things to lose when you need to learn a lot of lessons.

And it's not like they'll _really_ need them.

And it's sorta like...maybe they'll be motivated to learn faster in order to get these abilities back.

Yes, the creature felt wise even though in the back of its mind it knew it did not act wise at all.

But Townsville had a reputation for being a crazy place with crazy magic, crazy occurrences, and other crazy folk; all of which had an equal chance of attacking three kindergarten-aged boys tonight. So maybe that's what all of its mentors and peers will believe until these boys can learn their lesson.

It hoped and prayed and disappeared.

* * *

Okay so this was a prologue of sorts that I hoped you liked.

Pairing is going to be **BrickxBoomer. **So if you don't like that then feel free to stop reading!

This isn't the only story(nor the only pairing haha) I have ideas for. But it's the only one where I have a good plan (10 chapters, 3 'arcs' of sorts, etc.) so it is the first one to go up!

I'll try to stay consistent with updates(but PLEASE bear with me here) and of course, I'll try to improve my writing as I continue on. Next update actually seems likely to come up tomorrow.

Again, I hope you enjoyed this and are interested in what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Thanks so much again Reposhillo for your kind words :)!

Hope this chapter is good.

Please enjoy

* * *

The three boys woke up at the same time the next morning, too tired and dizzy to immediately know what's wrong.

Well two of them anyway.

"Guys? Are my eyes opening?" Boomer asked. Butch had no reaction at all to the question and Brick, with some serious effort, twisted his neck to look in Boomer's direction. When he saw the blond's eyelashes rapidly move, he glared tiredly and went back to his more comfortable position._ 'Idiot.'_

"Guys? Are you there? Guys answer! I can't be too far away from y-"

"Man I'm tired," Butch interrupted. Brick's tired frown turned into a tired smirk. That was pretty funny. So funny, that he could forget his anger at being humiliatingly defeated in one attack by a pink eraser shorter than them.

"Hey! Butch? Brick?" Butch didn't answer and Brick felt too tired too (plus he wanted Boomer to suffer a little). Boomer sat up.

"Guys seriously if you're there say something! Guys? I don't think I'm..." He trailed off and stood up. Brick wondered where did he even get that energy? Probably panic. His stupid, wimpy butt sounded _soooo_ scared for some reason. Brick felt like making him suffer a bit longer.

"Guys I think there's something on or in my eyes!" He exclaimed obviously rubbing his eyes with a fervor. But when he stopped he didn't calm down.

"Guys?!" _'Will he STOP saying 'guys?! Just turn around for pete's sake we're RIGHT HERE!'_ Brick thought as his eye twitched. Butch sighed from behind him.

"Hey Brick? Boomer? You guys-"

"Butch is that you?!" Boomer rapidly spun around, his tiny feet moving so fast that it sounded like a mini stampede.

"-awake?"

_'What?'_ Brick frowned. It sounded like Butch was asking if they were awake but Boomer sort of talked over him so it was hard to understand.

"Butch say something again I can't figure out where you are!"

_'What the? What is wrong with that idiot?'_ Brick finally rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up just in time to hear Butch say,

"I guess I woke up first."

_'What the? Doesn't he hear Boomer's stupid whining?'_

"What do you mean?! I'm awake Butch!" Yeah and so was Brick! Brick struggled to stand and once he did he saw Boomer had stopped spinning and was now reaching out for Butch.

"Butch?! Butch!" When the blond made contact Butch yelped and jumped up into the air before looking back at them.

"What the?! Brick you're awake but-" His eyes got REAL wide when he looked at Boomer. "Boomer? Uh-I-uh."

"What?! What?!" Boomer was for some reason still reaching out in front of him. It's like he didn't even notice Butch was in the air. "Where'd you go?!"

_'Why would he ask a question like that?'_

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?!"

It was strange. Brick swears he said 'huh' as well, but he didn't hear it at all. But he couldn't dwell on that because Boomer suddenly turned around and his jaw dropped as he finally saw what Butch was talking about.

Boomer's eyes were missing the black dot in the center and the little white dot too. He could only see the whites of Boomer's eyes and then two big blue circles in them.

"I-I-Guys I can't see! I can't see anything! It's so dark like black everywhere!"

"Hey! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Butch demanded, landing behind the panicking blue brother. Brick just stared at the sight in front of him in disbelief. Was this reality or was he still dreaming? Butch can't hear Boomer apparently and Boomer's eyes are all jacked up. What happened? And what's the cause for what's wrong with- Brick gasped.

What was wrong with _him_?

"Brick! This idiot won't answer me!"

"But I AM answering you!"

"Cut it out! Stop moving your mouth and not saying any words! You playing a trick on me? Cuz I'll pound ya!" Butch threatened shaking a fist. Boomer seemed ready to tear his hair out in frustration.

_"Guys something serious is-"_

That's what Brick tried to say but as his mouth moved and the thoughts came, no sound came out. Immediately his heart rate sped up and he got a sinking feeling in his gut. Eyes wide he frantically tried to yell his brothers' names and other random words, but no matter what he tried to say, none of it was ever really _said_.

"Not you too!" Butch exclaimed jumping back and going into some sort of fighting position with a scowl on his face.

"Wait Butch! Where'd you go? Brick!?"

"Alright you two. If you're my brothers then this isn't funny. But if you're not..." He trailed off in a low threatening tone. Boomer, listening to where Butch's voice came from, turned in his direction and screamed,

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL! I CAN'T SEE AND YOUR EARS ARE BROKEN!"

That made Butch pause. He didn't hear a word of what Boomer said but he can't remember the last time he saw Boomer...look like he was yelling so loudly. And when he saw fear in those tear-filled blue eyes and his mouth quivering like he was trying to hold back his wails, Butch finally realized that something was really wrong.

"...What's going on you guys?" He asked in a much quieter voice. Boomer shook his head and Brick wasn't even paying attention. He was making himself red in the face, obviously screaming but not making any noise. Butch was starting to get very, very worried.

"Hey Brick? Why aren't you making any noises either?"

"Brick?" Boomer spun around in circles again. "Brick? Say something! Make a sound! Maybe I can hear you! Cuz I can't see you!"

That was sort of the straw that broke the camel's back. Brick breathed heavily, ("Brick?") and stopped trying. That was 's what's wrong. He can't speak anymore. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall yet. Because how can he be sad and want to cry like a sissy when he needed to be angry? How can he not be able to talk anymore? How can Boomer not see? How can Butch not hear?

And what else is gone?

Brick was broken out of his thoughts, and a few tears leaked through, when he felt a hand pat his arm. He jumped and looked behind him to see his poor, blind brother still searching for him.

"Brick? Is this you? What's happen-"

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?!" Butch screamed in the background. Even his eyes were filled with tears now after seeing Brick begin to cry.

Of course. These two idiots literally couldn't hear or see and they still didn't get what was going on? Brick tried to let out a loud groan but of course was silent as he harshly grabbed Boomer's wrist and flew back to grab Butch's as well. Since they needed it literally spelled out for them, Brick will do it the only way he knows how.

* * *

They were in one of Townsville's many secluded, empty alleyways. The wall they were facing was pristine and clean, like it had just been built the day before. In Brick's hand was a shaken up bottle of spray paint. He needed to move fast because he had a lot to 'say' and two panicking, confused brothers behind him. He got to work.

"Hey is that spray paint? Are you guys spray painting without me?" Boomer asked, already waving his arms.

It took Brick an enormous amount of effort to ignore the urge to hit Boomer. Why couldn't that dumb blond just stand there quietly like Butch? Or well, used to. Boomer waved one of his arms too fast and hard and smacked Butch right in the noggin. Doubly jarring for the green-eyed ruff since he didn't expect the attack at all. He growled loudly and Boomer stopped moving.

"What?" The blond, asked.

Butch raised a fist but he didn't do anything for Brick was done spraying his first question and it was directed at Butch. He flew up to his brother and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?! Didn't you see Boomer hit me?"

"I hit you?"

_"NEVERMIND THAT!"_ Brick tried to shout but couldn't. He slapped his forehead and then pointed at the wall, gesturing Butch to read it.

"Can I hear myself talk? Of course I can-Of course I-Of course..." Butch trailed off. He stopped talking and glared nervously at his shoes.

"Butch?" Boomer asked...from way down the alley way, why was he down there? And still walking! Brick flew down with an annoyed huff and grabbed his wayward brother before he got lost. By the time they reached Butch again, the boy was starting to realize what Brick had known all along.

What followed was a series of panicked tests. Off-key tunes, quiet and loud yells, even 'Boomer is an idiot' ("Hey!") once. Brick and Boomer could hear him loud and clear. But it was obvious by the sweat pouring down Butch's face and the increasing volume of his voice...Brick flew to the wall, after making sure Boomer would stay put this time, and began spray painting again.

"I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF!" Butch finally screamed.

"What? You can't?"

"I can't hear myself I can't hear you guys I can't hear the spray paint I can't hear! I can't hear! I CAN'T HEAR!" Butch shouted hysterically. Brick bit his bottom lip and kept spraying. He had to admit even he was worried by now. He had never heard Butch be so scared before... Boomer was still standing in the same place but he was reaching out and looking around.

"Butch where are you?!" He sounded about as worried as Brick felt. He didn't need to reach for long though since Butch suddenly grabbed his shoulders and started shaking the blond.

"I didn't even realize-I mean I can't hear myself-I just thought that I was still hurt or something-but I can't hear! I can't hear Boomer!"

"Butch calm down! Calm down it's okay! I'm sure Brick is writing something really smart and helpful right now!"

Brick paused. He was actually writing 'calm down Butch'. Damn it Boomer.

"What are you saying?! I see your mouth moving but I can't hear!"

At least that was a pretty good reason to keep spraying. Brick finished out the rest of his command and turned around to see Butch practically shaking against Boomer's shoulders. It was an embarrassing sight seeing his brother like this...He added another part to the end of the sentence. He needed to keep moving. So he went and got Butch's attention again.

Butch read the statement quickly before glaring harshly at Brick. "I AM tough! I KNOW I AM! It's just..."

"What'd Brick say?"

Brick ignored Boomer and put his hands on Butch's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. He had no way of saying 'if you're so tough prove it!' (without wasting more spray paint and he kinda needed it). He just hoped his stare would be enough like in the movies. After a few deep breaths Butch finally appeared to calm down.

With a nod, Brick went back to spray painting the last few things he needed to say.

"I can't see what he's saying," Boomer whined. "Butch can you read it to me?"

But Butch ignored him. Not intentionally, but because Boomer really has yet to understand that Butch _cannot hear him the **idiot**._

"Butch? Please I haven't heard Brick speak at all and so I know he won't." That's not the only reason he won't. Butch once again kept his attention on Brick's work. It wasn't until Boomer, by chance, reached over and managed to bump him lightly against the arm that he finally got his attention.

"Huh?" Butch faced Boomer. The blond looked pretty sad.

"I can't see," he said pointing at his eyes. Butch blinked a few times because he focused on Boomer's mouth movements again. But when Boomer, finally, remembered that Butch can't hear, he kept his mouth shut as he gestured at his eyes again. _Now_ Butch understood. While he was ranting about his hearing, Boomer can't see.

"Y-Yeah sure. Hope you can actually hear. But um, Brick's saying that we've all lost something. Um you can't see, I c-can't...hear. And Brick can't...can't...caaaaan'tholdonhe'sstillwritiiiiinnnnnng annnnnnnnd oh. Brick can't speak at all."

"Brick can't talk!?"

Brick shook his head bitterly, even though Boomer couldn't see it.

"Brick can't talk at all!? Is that why I haven't heard him since we woke up?"

"Brick you can't talk? I guess I wouldn't know since I can't hear. But Boomer should. But well..." When Butch looked at Boomer, the blond still had an expression of disbelief. It was a shared feeling. Brick was always the most talkative of the bunch. It was weird not to hear his voice.

But by now Brick was tired of his disability being put in the spotlight and hearing questions about the obvious. He didn't want to talk about it because it made him angrier. He only wanted to hear solutions.

"Is it really true Brick?"

"I mean no way can you...not talk."

He furiously underlined 'I CAN'T SPEAK' three times so that Butch would get it and explain it to Boomer. Then he finished up the last part.

"Wow..."

"I bet it was that pink eraser's fault!" Boomer shouted stomping his foot.

That made Brick pause. Boomer was right for once. It was that thing's fault. He nearly crushed the spray can in his hand and he trembled with silent rage. It couldn't take a pounding so it had to do_ this_ to him? ...And to his brothers too?

"When I see it again, I'll give it the biggest pounding! Oh but first I gotta see. Brick you can fix us right?"

Typical Boomer, wrong as usual. Brick faced his brothers with an empty can behind his back. He may not know how to fix this but they had two resources that could. Butch finished reading what Brick wrote and agreed.

"Yeah! One of them should be able to help us out."

"One of who? Who? What are you talking about? Brick what did you say-OW!" Boomer grabbed his nose after Brick threw the paint can at his face. The redhead couldn't WAIT for this whole thing to be over.

"Are we going to Mojo's or Him's first?"

Brick pointed at his shoddy drawing of a monkey.

Butch nodded, "okay, come on Boomer!" He then took off.

"Where? Mojo's? Which way?"

Brick slapped his forehead before grabbing Boomer's hand again and flying after Butch.

* * *

End!

So now the boys realize something is very wrong with them. I guess it was pretty obvious from the last chapter this would happen huh haha?

The next chapter will be the last chapter of them as kids before the time skip and you will see just how useful the parental figures can be! Next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry again for the lateness. This was supposed to be up earlier but thanks to server errors it wasn't.

No more stalling now. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Hmmm..." Mojo mused, pulling his telescope massive telescope back.

"Well?" Boomer asked, hesitantly sitting up (the last few times he bumped his eyes against said telescope and even though he can't see his eyes can still hurt). Brick and Butch sat on a couch. They had already been examined and were now observing the happenings.

Mojo rubbed his chin and hopped down from the ladder behind his massive telescope. He looked stuck, like this baffled even him.

"Well, your pupils are definitely missing which explains why you cannot see. Just as they, your brothers, are missing parts necessary for speaking and hearing."

"What's he saying?" Butch asked looking at Brick. Brick didn't know how to tell him 'the obvious' so he just shrugged.

"This is verrrrry difficult. Not a problem that can easily be solved, even by my massive and superior intellect," Mojo commented to himself as he paced back and forth beside Boomer. He was scratching his head and muttering a bunch of technical, sciencey stuff that neither Brick and definitely Boomer could understand.

But that just made the leader even more impatient. Brick's eyes narrowed. If the monkey didn't have a solution by now, was he saying he couldn't help them? He was useless then? Mojo then paused and looked at Boomer.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"We were messing with this pink eraser an then it attacked us an then we woke up an we were like this."

"Attacked you? How?"

"Hey, is something important being said?" Butch whispered to Brick. Brick gritted his teeth and shook his head. No no this was all a waste of time! Because who cared how it happened? Like Brick wanted to be reminded of that! He just wants to fix them up so they can find the pink eraser and make it pay!

"With this weird energy beam thing," Boomer answered. Mojo blinked and stared at Boomer for a few seconds. When he realized that Boomer didn't have anymore to say, he slapped his forehead and went back to pacing.

"How is that answer supposed to help? I expected an extraction, cutting of the skin, science! But you are telling me that you lost your ability to talk, hear, and see through MAGIC?!"

Boomer looked around. What he was searching for was anyone's guess but Brick wouldn't put it past the idiot to be looking for him and Butch out of habit. Obviously he couldn't find them (and OBVIOUSLY they couldn't answer the question), and so he had to answer with his honest opinion. "Iiiiiiii guess so."

"Well then. I suppose I cannot permanently resolve your issue."

Brick scowled and stood up. Useless! Butch noticed the scowl.

"Hey. Hey! What was said?!"

"I would need your original parts since they are totally unique to you. However I can make temporary solutions, fake parts, something to get you three by until you-HEY!"

Brick had grabbed Boomer, nodded at Butch, and both burst through the roof while Mojo talked.

"I was not finished talking yet you ungrateful, little brats!" Mojo shouted, shaking his fist at the hole in his roof. Brick turned back briefly to do a raspberry. Mojo witnessed this and crossed his arms in anger. But that was a non-issue.

"Hey! You just spit on me!" Boomer whined, rubbing his hair with his free hand. That was also a definite non-issue. Brick was happy he could at least make a sound. Compared to his brothers who couldn't do anything, well, that was a plus for him.

* * *

Him stared blankly at his three children.

Brick wore some sort of scarf around his mouth. Boomer wore a blindfold. And Butch wore earmuffs. There were glaring at him, but not speaking. Finally, Him's eyes lowered into a half-lidded bored expression.

"So boys, what game are you playing now?"

They were quiet until Brick's eyes moved to the left to glare at Boomer. The blond didn't do anything. Brick elbowed him.

"Ow! Oh! Oh yeah. We're playing a game Him! I can't see," he pointed at his eyes.

"Brick can't talk," Brick pointed at his mouth.

"And Butch can't hear!" Butch didn't move a muscle except to look at Brick in bemusement when the boy patted the sides of his head.

"And our game is to see who can be healed the fastest by Him! That's you."

Him was still bored, but more confused now. "And why would I play such a game?"

"Well umm..." Boomer turned towards Brick but that useless action warranted nothing but Brick shrugging shoulders...that Boomer couldn't see anyway. So the blond turned back to their other father and grinned.

"Let's say we really can't do those things cuza magic and you have to show how great you are by fixing us!" Boomer exclaimed. That last part was a nice touch. Something Brick didn't even expect Boomer of all people to come up with. If only Boomer could see the tiny grin of approval on Brick's face. Then he wouldn't have had to ask "was that good?" and then get smacked in the face because _idiot that was perfect now shut up_.

Him now looked amused. Too amused. Brick and Butch looked at each other, slightly nervous. At least with Mojo, useless as he is, they know 100% he would help. But Him was less...predictable. The devil lobster then swooshed up out of his seat and into the air, hovering over the boys.

"Well, well, well. Seems like my boys got themselves into a bit of trouble."

"No we're playing a game," Boomer repeated. "That happens to be a little real."

But Him started laughing instead. The boys looked at each other nervously when Him continued laughing for about a minute. It wasn't supposed to be that funny and they did find themselves getting a little miffed. But at the same time all three of them knew that Him was their last resort and if he couldn't help them then they were out of luck.

"Um," Boomer started to say looking back in the direction of the laughter. "Is that a yes or no?"

Him abruptly stopped and shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Sorry my boys, I cannot help you."

"WHAT?!" Boomer shouted. Brick instinctively tried to shout it as well but of course, didn't make a sound.

"Hey did he say he'll help or-" Butch cut himself off when he saw the angry expressions on his brothers' faces that told him all he needed to know. He growled in Him's direction.

"Oh come on! You gotta help us out NOW man!"

"Yeah!" Boomer shouted in agreement.

Him shook his head. "Mm-mm-mm! You bit off more than you can chew and now you suffer the consequences."

Brick gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Steam came out of his head as he trembled with rage again. How could Him be even more useless than Mojo?

"What's an evil guy like you doing talking about consequences!? You never had any problem with us having fun before!"

...Was it Brick or was Boomer making more sense now that he had to be the one to talk? Unfortunately Him looked more amused than before.

"It's not that. Your consequences are a huge deal to you but not to me. To me, you can still prance around and play! Still defeat the Powerpuff Girls, though maybe with a few more bruises this time. Can still do my evil bidding and cause havoc, chaos, and pain. But you will just have a hard time, com-mun-i-ca-ting. Ahah Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Boomer faced his brothers with a worried look on his face. "Guys he doesn't want to help us!"

But Brick already knew that. And even Butch could tell just based on what he's seen that Him didn't have any aid to offer. Brick took a few steps forward and faced his brothers. He slammed his fist into his palm and then gestured towards Him. Butch got the message loud and clear.

"Yeah! Let's show Him a thing or two!"

"We're gonna beat Him up?" Boomer asked. Brick reached over and grabbed the blond's head and moved it up and down in a nod. Boomer grinned.

"Cool! Let's do it!"

With identical angry expressions, the boys turned towards Him and slowly floated up to the still laughing demon. They didn't even reach him before he suddenly stopped and suddenly, became somewhat useful.

"Now if you want your abilities back I can tell you how to get them."

"Huh?" Boomer stopped. Brick did too but Butch kept going because he assumed Him just insulted them again. At least until Brick stopped him.

"Hey what gives-mmph!?" Brick slapped his hand over Butch's mouth and raised an eyebrow at Him.

"Whaddya mean?" Boomer asked for them.

"I mean I cannot help you, because I cannot give you what someone else stole. Get it? I don't have your abilities or whatever to see, hear, and speak, and I can't make you new ones out of thin air."

Brick and Boomer faced each other. This wasn't really dwindling their urge to beat Him up.

"In order to truly get your abilities back, you must get them back from the one that stole them from you."

"The pink eraser!" Boomer shouted. Brick narrowed his eyes. Of course. Him raised an eyebrow at the name but apparently decided it didn't matter. Butch fidgeted in Brick's hold, still confused as to why they were still floating there and not attacking Him.

"We gotta find him right Brick?!" Since Brick didn't feel like grabbing Boomer's head again, he simply poked him in the arm.

"Is that a yes or a-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Butch suddenly shouted scaring both of his brothers and Him. Boomer snapped out of it first and flew in front of the empty space right next to Butch. He threw his hands up in the air and started rapidly speaking.

"Butch! We can't get anything back from Him because he doesn't have anything and so we have to go and beat up the pink eraser so-"

Him and Butch already went from puzzled looks to staring at Boomer like he was the dumbest thing on the planet. But Brick took it a step further and punched him on the head.

"OW!" While Boomer held his head in pain, Brick shoved him to the ground.

_"And stay down there until you learn to think for once!" _He tried to shout. Of course he couldn't and he realized in embarrassment that he made the same mistake Boomer did and forgot that something was missing. Luckily both Him's and Butch's attention were on Boomer's twitching body on the floor so he still had his pride.

He turned towards Butch and grabbed his shoulders so that the green-eyed brother would give him his attention. Now with no way to talk, Brick could only think of writing down what they needed to do so that Butch could just read it. But he didn't have anything to write with so he held his hands up in the universal sign of 'wait here'.

Brick was startled when he felt a claw on his shoulder.

"Allow me!" Him said. With a flick of his claw there was a crude video showing Butch and Brick versions of themselves (and Boomer) facing a literal pink eraser (that made Brick and Butch share a glance and crack a smile) and getting their abilities back.

"Ohhhhhh so we have to get our stuff back from that thing?"

Brick nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Yes yes, please leave," Him added pushing Brick and Butch away. "This visit has been nice and all but now I have a new plan to use against the Powerpuff Girls and I want to try it. So toodles. Skedaddle! Ta-ta!" Him waved them off before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Brick and Butch nodded at each other and took off. They didn't get far before Brick heard it.

"Guys?"

His eye lowered in a half-lidded expression before he swooped around back to where they left Boomer on the floor. He watched Boomer walk around for a few seconds and realized that Boomer was the one who needed the most help. Of course Boomer would need the most help. He _alway_s needed the most help. Brick rolled his eyes as he walked to where Boomer was heading (wrong direction obviously) and grabbed his arm making the blue Ruff yelp. He started dragging Boomer in the right direction but the blond was for some reason, not convinced he was safe.

"Brick that's you right?! Or Butch?! One of you?!" He waved his arm rapidly at Brick; knocking his hat in the process. Brick scowled and stopped before stomping the ground twice.

The _sound_ alone made Boomer stop what he was doing and Brick continued to make his point clear by squeezing Boomer's arm.

"Ow!" Boomer winced. "You must be Brick. Butch woulda at least said something..."

Brick rolled his eyes and poked Boomer harshly in the chest before flying him towards where Butch had stopped. They really needed to fix this. Boomer was dumb enough on his own. No way could he keep this up.

* * *

And so the search began.

They looked through all of Townsville together only to come up with nothing.

The frustration wasn't _that_ bad. They still had hope. So they had to search the world, big deal! They could fly around the world in five seconds! Two of them had super vision! They had this in the bag!

At least, that were their thoughts in beginning.

Part of it was because they scoped so generally at first. They didn't look under every rock and bush or down every street because they didn't have time for that.

Most of it, all three realized, was because they were just so bad at communication. Brick had them all split up at some point to disastrous results. Well, he and Butch did better than Boomer, but still both came up with absolutely nothing.

As time passed, the boys would reach dead end, after dead end, after dead end.

At some point, all three even forgot what it looked like. All they had to go on was Boomer remembering their stupid, silly nickname for the thing, which only told them that it was small and not human.

The frustration would get to them as the years passed by with no tiny pink creature in sight.

By the 5th anniversary, searching for it was the least of their problems. The whole ordeal was starting to get to them, especially as they were forced to learn how to adapt to their new disabilities. None of them expected they would have to actually learn how to work without sight, hearing, speaking. It was supposed to be incredibly temporary. None of them expected it would be so hard either.

Well...One learned to adapt better than the other two. One is struggling harder than the other two. And the last has discovered his strengths and weaknesses are totally different depending on which brother he is trying to communicate with.

But that was just the first story. As they just recently passed the 10th anniversary of losing their senses and are now teenagers with all of the crazy hormones and emotions, it's now a completely different story.

One has more optimism than the other two. One feels more hopeless than the other two. And the last, well...he kinda of just wishes his brothers would stop stealing his food and think they can get away with it just because he can't see them do it.

* * *

a

aND finished with the final part f part 1.

Next chapter will clearly take place when they are teens hehe fun! I plan to mix up the writing style from here on out as well to reflect the change (I kinda purposefully did more 'telling' these past few chapters than 'showing').

Again I am aiming to improve. I LOVE all reviews (even the short 'update soon' wants haha) and I get how hard it is to critique so don't feel obligated to point out what is wrong in a chapter. Just know that if you feel the need to or if you want to, then I will appreciate it :).

Some things of note:

1) The PPG most likely won't even show up until the end of the story. I haven't fully figured out their role but if they show up it'll be near the end.

2) Don't jump to conclusions TOO quickly about who is struggling the most or who is the most optimistic, etc hehe! I mean feel free to guess but try to do so based on what you've seen of the boys so far... If you REALLY want to know, I'll leave some obvious hints on my profile.

3) Next update will be in a few days. Life kinda picks up for me and I won't be able to relax until Tuesday night at the earliest.

Alright that's all. Thanks again for reading and sorry about the lateness!


End file.
